Milo Stymest
Milo Kroes-Pirovarova, know as Milo Stymest, is an inexperienced independent mage who walking through this vast world looking his goals. He's from Alakitasia, where he studied magic and where he's know as Holy Innocent . Appearance Milo is a young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to dress very neatly and formally, often seen wearing with dark colours. Milo has a little difficult in show a facial expression. With his serious facial expression so many people think he's older. Milo also has a triangle tattoo in his nape. Personality In his childhood, Milo had selective mutism. He was always alone and down. When his parents sent to a boarding school, he started an extremely stage of melancholy. But after the time with Luna, Milo got more happy and kind, but still with difficult to speak with other person, since the one he talk a lot was Luna. Now this is a guy proud of his own power, the same power that had already caused so much sorrow. History Milo was born in Alakitasia polar region. He's the youngest son of a wealthy family. In his childhood he was a shy boy, with a few friends. He had selective mutism. But he had a good childhood, he had everything he wanted, he just had to be as quiet as possible. With 9 years old, Milo started to manifest his explosive power. Started with simple explosions, but while the time was passing, the explosions got bigger. Fearing the power of their son, Milo's parents sent him to a boarding school, to him stay away from them. The boarding school had a very aggressive way to teach their students the magic. And Milo has one of the most difficult magic to tamed, so he was constantly being abused by his teachers.The time during boarding school made Milo a very depressed lonely person. But his power was increasingly easy to be used. In his last year in the boarding school, Milo met Luna Stymest, one of strongest students. Was not necessary too much talk to Milo fallen in love for her. Luna helped Milo to develop better his magic, making him stronger that one day he could dream. The time that they spent together, was the best part of Milo's past. During a heavy snowfall, the Alvarez Empire military forces invaded the boarding school. Milo was able to get away from there. But he never knew what happened with Luna or what really happend in that heavy snowfall night. And now he's walking through the world looking the answer to his questions. Powers and Abilities Melee Ability Acrobatic Skills: '''Milo prefers to stay away from his enemies, so he developed a latent talent in gymnastics skills. He can jump very high and perform dangerous acrobatic feats with little effort. He's also a very impressive fighter, utilizing her acrobatic skills in his fighting style, but he uses it to stay away from his enemy. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Milo has high speed level, able to surprise his enemies combining his Explosion Fist with a string of attacks that are very difficult to be defended. During the Holy Angel mode, his speed get bigger than never, just a few people can see his movements. Magics and Spells Explosion Manipulation: It's Milo's signature magic, with this magic, Milo can manipulate the explosion, just his power magic touch what he wants to explode. Apotheosis Seal: It's the magic that made Milo be called for his classmates the Holy Innocent, Milo has mastered this magic after failing to learn the Arc of Time and the Territory. The Milo's intention with this magic was to fix all he accidentally destroyed, because he didn't have the control of his explosions. Milo also is able with this magic stop the wintry weather and make a beautiful summer day. Even after mastering his Explosion Manipulation, he did not abandon this magic, he tries hard to improve even more. '''Heaven's Eye: '''It''''s a form of Eye Magic which allows the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. Milo combines this with his Holy Angel mode, to attack in long distances. = Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage